TMNT: Michelangelo's angel
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: 2yrs after Cyber Shredder's defeat, the turtles come across a girl from their childhood they thought had died in an accident! When the three eldest brothers notice Mikey's behavior around her, they think he's falling for her; but when a strange man comes in search of the girl's 'powers', Mikey will have to make a life changing decision. Michelangelo x OC mild violence and swearing
1. Long forgotten

**my first TMNT fanfic. sry if its cheezy! i'll try my best to make it better! PLZ R&R.**

**i don't own TMNT or its characters except my own.**

* * *

**New York City, NY, abandoned factory:**

It had been two years since the fall of the dreaded Cyber Shredder, and everything was at peace. Well…let's just say that some things are the same for 4 certain turtles!

"Mikey get back here," Raphael shouted at his younger brother. Michelangelo had just pulled a prank and man did it tick off his brother!

"Ha ha, you gotta catch me first slow poke," Michelangelo laughed running from Raph's wrath!

"Would you two keep it down; I'm trying to work here," Donatello shouted at them. He was working on his latest invention and it was hard to focus with all the ruckus going on. Leonardo, the oldest, was silently agreeing because when those two went at it, he could never get in any meditation.

Suddenly, a bright flash made the four turtles stop everything and looked out the large glass window. A loud clash of thunder soon followed, accompanied by heavy rain beating on the factory's roof.

"Yeesh, looks like its cumn down hard out ther," Raph said after letting Mike go from the head-lock he was giving him and Mike walked away to stand by the window.

"I don't think we'll be going on patrol tonight," Leo said standing up, "we don't need anyone getting sick."

"I just hope the power doesn't go out," Donni said looking up from his work, "took me awhile last time just to get the generator working again."

The brothers noticed that the youngest was unusually quiet; they looked to see him standing with his head against the window, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong my sons," Master Splinter asked coming out of his room.

"Is it just me, or does Mikey actually look like he's thinking," Donni asked out loud. Everyone just stood in silence for awhile, but Raphael became impatient and climbed up next to where his brother was standing and whack him on the head!

"Hey, what was that for," Mikey asked breaking out of his trance.

"That was for the prank," Raphael chuckled, "but seriously, what's with you bro? Never seen you like this before."

"Well…this is gonna sound weird," the orange ninja started to say, "But I feel like I've seen a storm like this before!" that got him a weird look from his three older brothers.

"Mikey there are storms like this all through the summer," Donni pointed out.

"Yeah I know that," he answered sarcastically, "but I think there was a storm just like this when we were kids."

"Bro, if anything, you are a kid," Raph teased.

"Raphael, do not mock your brother," splinter said sternly, "now Michelangelo, something else is on your mind as well, what is it?"

"Ok fine, but please don't laugh," Mikey asked, when Splinter nodded Mike then asked in a very serious tone, "Did we ever meet a human before we went to Japan when we were returning Master Yoshi's ashes?"

That literally threw everyone off!

"Mikey, did you hit your head or something," Donni asked looking at his brother in concern.

"Seriously Mike, what made you think of that," Raph asked annoyed.

"The only humans we know are those we have met Michelangelo," Leo stated, "the only human to learn about us before April and Casey was the ancient one; right Master Splinter?"

Only silence came from the old rat; the four teens stared at their father, waiting for an answer.

"Come with me my sons," the old rat sighed turning away. The brothers look to one another in concern; 'what was he going to tell them?'

Master Splinter led his sons to the mediation room and had them sit in a circle around the incense jar. He sat down as well and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"My sons, what Michelangelo asks is true," he spoke somberly. He waited a minute for the three eldest turtles to calm down while the youngest just sat with his jaw dropped!

"I shall explain, but we must enter a meditational stage so that you all can see for yourselves," the old master began, "as I said, Michelangelo was right, but there were actually two humans before we met the ancient one! Now my sons clear your minds and we shall travel into the depths of a memory."

The four turtles did as their father said; each took a deep breath as the smell of incense clouded their minds. Each felt a tug as their astral spirits looked upon the long forgotten memory…

Flashback 12yrs:

_The turtles and Master Splinter was traveling across the states to reach the West Coast in order to catch a freighter ship leaving for Japan. They had been traveling for two weeks and were now somewhere in the Midwest; even though it was a long trip, Master Splinter was silently proud that his sons found ways to entertain themselves while enduring this trip. Upon their third week, they were traveling through a suburban neighborhood with 'cookie-cutter' houses when a huge storm hit the area! _

_"What do we do father," asked a worried 6yr old Donatello._

_"We must find shelter and wait out the storm," the young rat master. It was dark out and it looked like most of the humans were asleep. They were sneaking around in the shadow of the houses, climbing over houses and carefully walking through darkened backyards._

_"Hey guys, look over there," young Mikey said pointing at one of the yards. They looked to see what appeared to be a small playhouse; it had a plastic door and four windows! _

_"Well done my son," Splinter smiled at the youngest of the turtles. Moving quickly, the rat master ushered the boys inside and shut the small door behind him; true it was a little cramped, but it kept out the rain that was now pounding heavily against the roof of their shelter. _

_After an hour, the four small turtles were sound asleep, leaning against each other for support. Master Splinter was still awake; he noticed that the thunder had ceased, but the rain seemed to have no end. He soon began to doze off when heard a sound of footsteps outside the playhouse's door. Carefully, he maneuvered himself so that he was still holding the urn and glanced out to see what or who was out there._

_To his surprise, it was a small human child, maybe the same age as his sons, wearing a shirt and shorts, but no shoes. The squeal that came out of the child proved that it was a female human child. He soon found himself chuckling at the little girl's peals of laughter as she jumped and danced in the rain! He then heard the sound of an older woman call to the child from inside the house; looked to see a young woman with brown hair and smiling brown eyes look out to the small girl._

_"Mama, mama, look I'm catching the angels' tears," the little girl said happily running up to the woman._

_"Yes my little angel, you are," the woman said standing in the doorway of the house, "but you're going to catch a cold if you're out there too long!" Seeing the loving relationship between the mother and daughter made master splinter look at his own sons and he smiled once more. However, when he looked back, he found the playhouse door open and he was staring into the face of the little girl! He dared not move, but the girl, frightened, ran to her mother at started pointing at him; with a sigh, he stepped out wanting to defend his sons. The girl's mother stared at him with not fear, but curiosity! _

_"What are you," she asked with the girl standing next to her._


	2. First crush?

okay! here's the next chptr and its still in the flashback just in case anyone's confused.

i don't own TMNT or its characters except the OC's. plz R&R!

* * *

__Recap:

_The girl's mother stared at him with not fear, but curiosity! _

_"What are you," she asked with the girl standing next to her._

_"I mean you no harm madam," he spoke surprising both of them, "I am merely waiting out this storm with my sons! We will leave as soon as it passes."_

_"Your sons," the woman asked_

_Before Master Splinter could respond, the little girl ran to one of the windows and looked in! She then ran back to her mother and whispered in the woman's ear. The woman's eyes lit up in shock and then she turned back to the talking rat._

_"Wake your sons and bring them inside," she said kindly, "human or not, we welcome anyone into our home. You're actually not the first 'visitor' we've had under our roof."_

_Master Splinter was stunned silent at the woman's sudden kindness and humbly accepted. The little girl ran back inside because her mother ordered her to go change before she got sick! Splinter quickly woke up his sons and ushered them out of their shelter; they were scared when they saw the human mother staring at them in shock!_

_"Do not fret my sons," the rat said reassuringly, "it seems we have made a friend!"_

_"Come inside now," the woman said kindly waving them into the house, "My name is Mariah Hillson."_

_"Why are you doing this for us," Leonardo asked nervously._

_"I've made it a point to help anyone in need," Mariah smiled as she handed them all towels to dry off, "now where's the fourth turtle, my daughter said she saw four in the playhouse."_

_"Hey, Mikey's missing," Donni said noticing his younger brother's absence._

_"I think he went exploring," Raphael said as he dried off. _

_"Well, I'm guessing he'll run into my daughter, so she'll probably bring him back down soon," Mariah pointed out, "now, why don't you tell me you're story then." _

_Meanwhile:_

_Mikey had wandered away from the others while they talked to the human mother; he found a set of stairs and heard a voice coming from the top. He moved stealthily up the stairs and soon found himself at the door of a very 'girly' room. (Imagine the room of a 6yr old girl) He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around only to trip on the wet carpet! Sitting up, he saw a girl with short light brown-blonde hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing a pair of pajamas with Dalmatian puppies printed on them and a towel on her head._

_"Hi," she said cheerfully, "what's your name?"_

_"Uh, Mikey," he said shyly._

_"Ha ha, nice to meet you, my name's Makima, but you can call me Kima," she said helping the young turtle to his feet. _

_"Uh thanks for letting us come into your home," the young turtle said quickly remembering what his father had said about manners._

_"You're welcome," Kima said with a bright smile that made Mikey blush slightly!_

_"Hey there you are Mikey," a voice said making both of the children jump. They turned to see the other three green turtle brothers staring at them. _

_"What are your names," Kima asked._

_"My name's Leonardo," the eldest brother said stepping forward, "that's Raphael and Donatello. You've already met our youngest brother Michelangelo."_

_The little girl looked at him with her head tilted to the side in blank confusion; then she turned to Mikey and whispered something to him._

_"Oh, you can just call them Leo, Raph and Donni," he answered._

_"Ha ha, that's a lot easier than what he said," the girl laughed and then turned to the other three, "you can call me Kima! It's nice to meet all of you! Do you guys wanna come and play with me?"_

_"Not to be rude, but wouldn't it be weird for four boys to be in a girl's room," Donni asked._

_"Huh, oh no, not my bedroom," she said waving her hands in front of her, "my daddy made the one of the spare rooms into my playroom; come on, I'll show you!"_

_She took Mikey's hand in hers, not noticing that he was blushing brightly or that his brothers were silently snickering at him, and led them down the hall to one of the closed the doors. When she opened it for them to see, they were stunned silent upon what they saw! The room was the exact opposite of what they had in mind for a 'girl's playroom'._

_The room was a regular blue color with two bookshelves completely filled with books ranging from ancient history to collector's edition action hero comic books! There was a TV in one corner with a stack of video games just below it. The other side of the room had a small table with what seemed to be a chemistry set and on the wall behind it was an assortment of plastic weapons like a sword and a bat?!_

_"My daddy used to play with me in here every day when he came home from work," Kima said catching the turtles' attention, "he was hoping for a boy, but he was happy when I was born. Mama says I take after him since I tend to be in here more than my own room!"_

_"Where is your dad anyway," Raph asked looking through the video games. That earned him a glare from Donni and Leo who were over by the table._

_Kima just shrugged as if the question just didn't bother her at all; wanting to change the subject, Mikey drew her attention to the shelves with comics! After an hour, the little girl yawned and bid her new friends goodnight._

_"She's really nice," the youngest turtle said watching her go; he turned back and jumped when he saw his brothers all up in his face!_

_"W-What," he asked_

_"You like her don't you Mikey," Raph teased poking his younger brother in the face._

_"Th-tha-that's not…"_

_"It's pretty much obvious Mike," Leo said crossing his arms._

_"Do you like her Mikey," Donni asked curiously. _

_The three older turtles waited for a response, but only noticed a bright red blush sneak across their brother's face!_

_"I think that oughta answer it," Raph laughed going back to his game. Mikey hid his face behind the comic book he was reading and waited for the other two to go back to what they were doing. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, followed by a sharp crackling sound that made the four turtles cry out in surprise!_

_"Everything alright in here," Mariah asked coming in; the boys nodded and just shook off their sudden fright. _

_"Well, your father is asleep downstairs," she informed them, "the storm will pass by in a few days and then he said that you'll leave as soon as night falls."_

_The boys thanked the woman and then looked out the window at the raging storm._

_"How long do you think it will last," Mikey asked._

_"Well, this climate area is known for its storms," Donni started to explain, "They can last up to a week depending on the air pressure."_

_"Thank you Mr. Science," Raph said sarcastically._

_"Well, we should go join father and get some sleep," Leo said leading his brothers out of the room._

_The other three followed and started down the stairs. However, Michelangelo stopped and walked back to one of the doors; opening it, he saw the same pink room he saw earlier. Inside there were numerous angel statues on shelves and stuffed animals piled into a corner; on the other side was a dresser and a bed. Upon closer inspection, he could see Kima under the blankets, sound asleep._

**_"Do you like her Mikey?"_**

_His brother's question played in his head as he quietly closed the door and headed back to the stairs._

_"Maybe…" Mikey whispered as a smile shown on his face and he went downstairs to join his family._

* * *

__Well...what did ya think? the next chptr will have the last bit of the flashback so until next time...


	3. Charms

okay, third chptr for those who are actually following! this is the last bit of the flashback, so plz R&R!

i don't own TMNT or the characters except the OC's

* * *

_The a few days later, Master Splinter and his sons prepared to leave and start on their journey. Mariah gave them a map and some food for the journey; she even made a special pack for the master to carry the urn in so his arms were free. Just as they were leaving, Kima came running out of the house with a wrapped bundle in her small hand._

_"I made you guys something," she said handing each of the turtles a silver chain._

_She gave Leo a blue lion charm, Donni got a purple owl, Raph held up a red bull, but she gave Mikey two charms: an orange tiger and what looked like a white tear-drop with a black dot in the center._

_"What's this for," Mikey whispered to her._

_"Its half a charm," she explained, she then held up the same charm but it was black with a white dot, "Daddy told me once that this symbol means unity; so if we each hold half, then we might meet again in the future!"_

_"That's totally awesome," the young turtle said putting the charm around his neck. _

_He heard his brothers calling for him to hurry up and he shouted back. Just as he walked away, he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a pair of small lips press against his cheek. Stopping completely, he turned back just in time to see Kima run back into her house with her mother running after her in concern._

_"Mikey, did Kima just…" his brothers started to ask, but he walked past them without a word._

_"Let us continue my sons," Master Splinter said to the three eldest. He then walked up to his youngest son who was fiddling with his necklace, "fate works in strange ways my son, but friendship, whether fresh or old, if held true, can never be forgotten."_

_Michelangelo smiled slightly up at his father and then challenged his brothers to a race. Master Splinter smiled after his sons, but he knew in his heart that it would be a true miracle if the youngsters even passed the same road again._

_End flashback!_

* * *

Master Splinter opened his eyes to see that his sons were looking back and forth between one another; obviously they were very shocked and troubled!

"All this time and we didn't even remember," Leonardo sighed in sadness.

"I can't believe that she kissed Mikey," Raph said in disbelief

"But guys," Donni interrupted, "whatever happened to the charms Kima gave us?"

They all heard their master chuckle slightly, "I had a feeling you would ask my son."

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to a wooden cabinet. Opening a drawer, he brought out a small wooden box. The turtles gathered around as he opened it to reveal four silver chains, each with a charm; despite how many years it's been, the charms gleamed like they were brand new!

"You kept them sensei," Leo asked picking up his charm.

Master Splinter nodded and then said, "I find it interesting how the colors of the charms were the same colors as the masks you now wear."

The brothers looked up in surprise and then looked at each other; it was true, it was as if they were destined for these.

"I wonder what Kima and her mom are up to now," Michelangelo asked aloud after he replaced the charm around his neck.

"Why don't we find out," Donni said running out the door and then called back, "I'm going to look them up on my computer and let you know what I find."

The others stared after the brainiac turtle and decided to wait; however it wasn't even five minutes when Donatello came back in with a paled and stricken face.

"Donni, you ok," Raph asked, "ya look like you just saw a ghost or sumthin."

"Kima's last name wasn't Hillson was it?"

"Don, what's wrong," Leo asked walking up to his brother.

"I…I looked… Kima and her mom…but…but…"

"Spit it out Donni," the three brothers said in unison!

Donatello took a deep breath and handed a piece of paper to Leo; it was an old news paper article from 5yrs ago:

** TRAGIC FIRE KILLS SMALL TOWN FAMILY!**

TBC...

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chptr. i need to add more to my story so it'll be a couple of days before the next chptr is up!

see ya then!


	4. Tragedy and NMAWC

okay...took me awhile, but i finally edited my next chptr and am currently working on the next! as well as chptrs for my other fanfics!

I don't TMNT except the OC's, plz R&R!

* * *

TRAGIC FIRE KILLS SMALL TOWN FAMILY!

_Mariah Hillson, 37, was found dead in her own house last night after a neighbor called the fire department when she saw her friend's house in flames! Witnesses say that they were horrified when the police announced it was an intentional fire set to hide a possible murder._

_Makima Hillson, 13, was also pronounced dead because neighbors also noted that they saw the girl enter the house about an hour before someone saw the house catch fire._

_"We were able to find the mother's body," commented fire-chief Watkibs, "but we couldn't find the young girl. We fear that the fire consumed her completely before we could save her."_

_Family members and friends were heartbroken when they received the news! Ms. Hillson was a well known astrological scientist who also recently studied in reversing mutation affects from nuclear explosions. Makima was well liked at the local middle school near the Hillson's home and was on her way to becoming a martial arts champ in the state competition that is to take place next month._

_The funeral plans are set for next week…._

Michelangelo felt his stomach drop as he walked away from the others; he just couldn't take the pain that was aching in his chest. His brothers started to go after him, but Master Splinter held up a hand to stop them:

"Let him be my sons, we have all suffered a great loss."

**One month later: National Martial Arts World Championship.**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final round of this year's NMAWC," shouted the announcer at the NYC Stadium, "so far we have seen some amazing talent from all over the globe, but it's now down to our final two contenders! All the way form S. Korea... it's Shang Chu-Quinn! And this year, representing the U.S.A... it's our own... BLIND ANGEL!"

The audience erupted as the two fighters took the stage. Shang was a young man at the age of 19 with crop-cut black hair, tan skin, possibly 6'1 and menacing dark brown eyes.

The young girl known as Blind Angel was quite a shocker to the audience that had followed the entire tournament. She was 18yrs and 5'10 with long dark blonde hair and had one green eye and one sea-blue eye; however, when she fought, she really lived up to her name because every opponent she fought, she fought them blind-folded. Although people questioned whether or not she was simply cheating, it was proven that she trained that way because heightened the other senses.

"Let the final round begin!"

The two fighters bowed to each other and Shang made the first move; Blind Angel felt the air shift around her, and she ducked as her opponent's leg went over her head. She took the chance and kicked Shang's other foot out from under him, causing him to lose balance, but he did a back-hand spring and both of them repositioned themselves.

The audience watched in anticipation as the young fighters continued for ten more minutes; when it looked like Shang was about to beat the girl, Blind Angel did something that no one saw coming! She ran at Shang, jumped over his shoulders and pulled a mid-air Snapping Dragon's Tail causing the boy to be kicked out of the ring.

"WINNER: Blind Angel!" shouted the ref.

The whole stadium erupted once again in shouts and clapping; the young girl took off her blind fold and went to help her opponent to his feet.

"That was a great battle Shang," she said pulling the young man up.

"You are a worthy opponent Blind Angel," he said walking with her to the center ring, "perhaps the best in the world."

"Didn't I just prove that," she said laughing innocently.

"I suppose so!"

They were presented with two medals: silver for Shang and gold for Blind Angel; they were also given a bouquet of flowers and cash prize checks. They were then led off stage into the waiting rooms where the contenders' families were awaiting to congratulate them. The only person that was there for Blind Angel was her father and sensei; he hugged the young girl saying he was very proud of her. She smiled up at the man who had taken her in and taught her everything she knew.

"Is this your family angel," Shang asked walking over.

"Yeah, this is my dad and teacher," she replied.

"Anthony Heart," her dad said shaking the boy's hand, "you have excellent potential Shang, but watch for what is blind to the eye…anything can be used to your opponents advantage."

"Thank you very much Sensei Heart," Shang said bowing to the man.

Mr. Heart and his daughter were walking out the door to their hotel when she heard someone calling her back. She saw Shang running up to her and told her dad she would catch up.

"What's up," she asked.

"I know this is gonna sound weird," he asked nervously, "but would like to hang out tomorrow? My family and I are going to stay in the states till the end of the month."

"Sure," she answered, "here's my cell number. And maybe I could train you a bit; you were a little slow on that last move."

"You're so funny," he said sarcastically but he did smile, "it would be an honor to train with the world champ."

"Great! I know a place across the river that's deserted so there won't be any distractions. Meet me at the antique shop on 22nd Street at 6 on Friday next week and then we'll go train. until then, we can just hang out and get to know each other better."

"Okay! Um, would mind telling me your real name? It's kind of weird to keep calling you 'Blind Angel'."

"Well then, I guess we should reintroduce ourselves since you're 'asking me out'."

"Alright. *ahem* Hi, I'm Shang Chu-Quinn."

"It's a pleasure Shang. My name is Makima Heart-Hillson!"

They started walking towards the hotel and they were holding hands.

* * *

i wonder what will become of this?! will Kima go with Shang? or will her past catch up to her?

Find out in the next installment of: TMNT: Michelangelo's Angel!

God, i feel like a TV announcer! F*CK!


	5. Second Time Around

sry if it took awhile...i was seperating one chptr into two...so this is basically part 1!

* * *

April was filing customer item requests when the bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of another customer. She turned to see a young Asian man walk in and saw him walk over to a display of swords. Getting up from her chair, she placed one hand on the counter and the other on her bulging stomach; she and Casey were about to have their first born in a couple months and she could already tell the baby would be just like its father.

"Hello, welcome to 'Second Time Around' antiques," she said walking up to the young man, "anything I can help you find today?"

"Oh, no thank you miss," he said politely, "I'm just waiting for a friend of mine and came to see what all was in here."

"Well, let me know if you find anything," April said kindly as she walked back to the counter.

The bell rang not a minute later and they both turned to see a young girl poke her head in.

"Oh, Shang there you are," the girl said eyeing the boy and walked in.

Shang felt a blush creep across his face when she came up to him. Her hair was tied back with a silky black ribbon, showing off her bare shoulders. She was wearing mid-thigh black shorts that hugged her hips and a white tight tank-top that showed off her curves and black/white converse.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Didn't think you'd be here so early," she said taking his hand in hers.

"I don't mean to intrude," April interrupted, "but are you two a couple?"

"Just recently actually," answered the girl, "My name's Kima, and this is my boyfriend, Shang!"

April smiled at the young couple; then she saw the girl's eyes widen when she spotted one of the glass cases.

"Is that a genuine 7th century, black samurai katana," Kima asked excitedly.

"You seem to know your swords," April smiled walking over.

"I've never seen one in such great condition," Shang said also eyeing the sword.

"This actually used to belong to one of my friends when he went overseas a while back," April stated taking the katana out of the case for Kima to hold.

"He sure had excellent taste," she exclaimed, "how much do you want for it?"

"You want to buy it," April asked surprised.

"You should see her collection," Shang said, "she loves swords, but she's a master when it comes to bow-staffs and numb-chucks!"

April looked at the two quizzically; she felt like she had seen them both somewhere before, and then it clicked.

"Aren't you the two finalists from the martial arts tournament last week," she asked.

"We sure are," Kima said smiling, "a lot of people are surprised when they see us together though!"

"Why's that," April asked.

"Well, they didn't expect us to end up as a couple when we were once, as the term goes, 'enemies'," Shang tried to explain, "but I guess it was one of those 'love by chance' sort of things!"

"Hmmm, I guess I can understand that," April complied, "now about the katana; how about $95 and you autograph Kima?"

"My autograph," the blonde asked confused

"A dear friend of mine is a huge fan," April said winking at the girl, "he would just 'die' if he had it!"

"Deal," Kima said happily, "What's your friend's name?"

"He's known as Michelangelo, but we just call him Mikey," April said handing her a blank paper.

Kima's eyes went wide for a second and felt her hand go to the charm around her neck.

"Hey, Kiki, you okay," Shang asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry," she said snapping back to reality, "I kind of just had one of those spacing out moments."

After paying April for the sword and giving her the paper, she and Shang left the shop and headed towards Hudson River, where on the other side stood an old factory that was closed down years ago because of a foreclosure or something.

"It would be easier if we 'flew' you know," Kima sighed as she got into the rented motor boat.

"It's still too bright out," Shang said starting the engine, "I promised your dad that I would keep your secret and not let you get exposed to anyone who might be looking for you!"

Shang was still trying to get his head around what he was told a few days ago; when he asked Makima's dad for permission to date her, he was sworn to promise not to tell anyone about her past or her 'powers'. Plus, since he was going to start at the local university, by thanks of his parents, he could be with her longer.

"Ready to get your butt whooped," Kima teased breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I think the tides will turn to my favor, Blind Angel," he teased back.

She gave him a dramatic 'humph', but smiled at him as they sped away from the docks towards their 'training grounds'. As they got to the other shore, they noticed that some storm clouds were rolling in from the east and within minutes it started to rain.

* * *

okay adding chptr 6 right after this one! Plz R&R!


	6. Back from the dead?

**here's chptr 6! ^-^ i'm so happy! sry if the last one was short, but this is part 2! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**In the factory:**

"Hey Leo, April called and said that someone bought your old katana," Donatello shouted over the blare of the video game that Raphael and Michelangelo were playing.

"Did she say who it was," Leo asked after making the other two turn down the volume.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but she said that 'the' Bind Angel was the purchaser," Donni said catching Mikey's attention.

"Are you serious Don," Mike asked excitedly

"Sure am, and she even got her autograph for you!"

"Dude! That's totally shelltastic," the youngest turtle shouted.

"Hey Mikey, pay attention or ya gonna lose," Raph laughed his younger brother.

Master Splinter was doing his usual meditation when he felt a presence outside; he motioned for his sons to be silent.

"Someone is nearby my sons," he said, "Donatello, turn off all the power immediately!"

Donni did as he was told and soon the factory was silent and cascaded into darkness. Five minutes later, one of the side doors opened and two figures ran in escaping from the oncoming rain.

"Okay, maybe we should have gone to my dad's dojo instead," came a female voice.

"Ya think," the male voice said shaking water from his hair.

The four turtles couldn't see what the intruders looked like, but they stayed close to the shadows as they also tried to stay in hiding.

"Well, with this weather, I think we'll be stuck here awhile," the girl stated, "but this darkness is perfect to help me train you! My dad started my training like this!"

"He made an innocent girl defend herself in the dark," the boy said placing his jacket around the girl's shivering shoulders.

"Thanks, and no," she said pulling the hood over her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanking sound as something feel from one of the floors above them. Kima noted that it was some type of weapon, a sye to be precise; she felt five auras above her and jumped back, tossing the sye into the shadows.

Surprisingly she had aimed it at one of the turtles, Mikey, and it caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor the girl was on.

"Who the hell are you," she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that," Mike said as he sat up, rubbing the sore on his arm where he fell.

"Hey bro, you okay," Raph asked as the rest of them jumped down to help and picked up his dropped weapon.

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble," the boy said walking up next to the girl, "we just wanted a place to train."

"Shang, you think their gangsters or something," the girl whispered.

"I can hear ya, lil' girl," Raph grumbled.

"For your information, I am not short," she shouted at him.

She was trying to stay calm because she had no idea what these guys looked like because it was so dark in here; then she got an idea.

"Hey Shang, I think I'll use 'it' here to fight them," she said

"Are you crazy, your dad said not to use 'it' unless it was an emergency," he exclaimed.

"Uh excuse me, but what is 'it' that you're talking about," Don asked.

"Just wait and see," the girl threatened.

Kima walked into the dim light of the wide window and folded her hands close to her chest.

The turtles saw the girl's figure, but couldn't see who she was because it was too dark; a sudden flash of lighting shined from outside and lit up the space the girl was in. They couldn't see her face, thanks to Shang's jacket; another flash, and the girl stood there with two wings protruding from her back: one pure white and the other pitch black.

"What the shell," Raph exclaimed as he and his brothers stepped back in surprise.

"This is how I received my name," the girl said stretching out her stiff wings, "I'm just not blind though. Now then, where was I?"

Before the turtles could blink, she rushed at them with such force it knocked them in different directions. Leo was the first to recover and charged at the girl; she jumped to the side before his katanas could pin down her jacket. With a quick step, she round-house kicked him sending him flying into an unsuspecting Donatello. Raph was up next; he threw numerous punches at her, but she blocked every one of them. He used his syes to drive her back, but she used her wings to pull her out of the way and into the shadows.

"Hey, that ain't playn fair," he stated looking around.

"One must use their environment to better their strength," the girl's voice said from the shadows.

This was ticking Raph off; Donni and Leo bumped into him after they regained consciousness.

"You guys ok," he asked still looking around.

"Yeah, but man, that girl can kick shell," Don said picking up his boa-staff.

"We must be careful my sons," Master Splinter warned appearing next to them, "I can sense that this girl is quite gifted."

The three turtles silently agreed; then realization hit them…where was…?

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh," came a scream.

Master Splinter and the three turtles turned to see the girl had pinned down Mikey on his back; not only that, but she had a sword at his throat.

"Here's the deal, you guys leave and I won't hurt your 'bro'," the girl suggested innocently.

"Let. Him. Go.," Raph threatened.

"Please miss, don't hurt our little brother," Donni pleaded

"Oh for cripes sake, you thought I was really going to hurt him," the girl asked in disbelief sheathing her sword.

"Can someone turn on the lights," Shang asked, "that way some of us can see where we're going!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Leo stated, "we're not exactly…normal per say."

"I'm a girl with wings, what could be worse," the girl countered.

"I guess we could," Don said hesitantly, "but can you promise not to freak out too much?"

"Sure," they both said.

With an approval nod from Splinter, Donni turned back on the lights; the girl finally got a good look at who she had pinned.

"WHAT THE HELL," she screamed backing off the youngest turtle.

"Ok, that wasn't too much freaking out," Michelangelo said sitting up.

His brothers helped him to his feet and brushed himself off; meanwhile, Shang was trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Hey, just calm down Kiki," he said soothingly placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

She took a deep breath, stood up and walked to face the four turtle brothers.

"Is it really you Mikey," she asked hoarsely

The turtles looked at her in utter shock; how could she know his name?

"How do you know my name," Mike asked timidly.

"Oh my god! It is you," she screamed excitedly as she hugged the youngest turtle and turned to the other three, "that makes you three Leo, Raph, and Donni!"

"Ok, you're officially freaking me out," Mikey said still trapped in the girl's arms trying not to blush.

"Oh come on, you guys don't remember me," she huffed disappointed.

"Tell me child, have we met before," Master Splinter asked standing next to the girl; he couldn't place it right, but she did seem familiar.

"Really, you honestly don't remember me," she said pulling the hood back.

The brothers stared at her in surprise, not because she looked familiar, but because her features made her look more like an angel than anything they had seen before.

"I thought you of all people would remember me, Michelangelo," the girl snapped, turning to the orange ninja, "I told you that your half of the charm would indicate that we would meet again!"

Mikey felt his eyes widen when she said that; only one person had ever told him that, but it was impossible, that person was dead.

"Prove that you know who we are," Leo challenged.

The girl stood for a moment thinking over something; then she whispered in the boy's ear and he stared at her in mild surprise before nodding.

"Ok, I can't really tell you," she started, " but I can show you. Mikey, can you stand here please?"

He looked at her in confusion and then looked over at his brothers; he could tell that they were just as confused as him, but gave them a shrug of his shoulders and walked over to the girl. It still made him unnerved how she looked really familiar; she motioned for him bend down as if to whisper something in his ear. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and then lightly kissed him on the cheek; Mikey went frozen still as she walked over to the boy with his brothers gawking at him in 'shell-shock'.

"My daddy told me that the charms represent unity," she said randomly causing the brothers to look at her strangely, "need any more hints or do you finally understand?"

Mikey felt a rush of emotions in his head as he placed a hand on the cheek she kissed. Then it finally clicked when she made her last comment; he looked at her as if it was twelve years ago again.

"K-K-Kima," he said in disbelief feeling a single tear roll down the side of his face.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! and it all comes to an end!

i do not own TMNT except my own characters! Plz R&R!


	7. Painful truth and Dad?

hey everyone! sry i haven't updated in awhile! school has been stressing me out and lets just say that's not good for the mind of a writer. final exams are this week and i have been trying to study and keep track of my readers and followers.

i don't own TMNT. just the OCs.

plz R&R and if you have any ideas for future chapters, send me a pm and i'll see what i can do! Thnx!

* * *

"Miss me," Kima smiled with a wink.

"H-how are you even alive," Don asked with a paled face.

"What do you mean," she asked confused.

"We found a newspaper article that said you and your mom were killed in a fire five years ago," Leo explained still trying to believe who he was seeing in front of him.

"Oh, that…yeah um," Kima stuttered scratching the back of her head.

"Maybe you should tell the 'whole' story Kiki," the boy said coming up next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And you are…" Raph questioned eyeing the boy.

"My name's Shang Chu-Quinn," the boy said politely as he bowed, "runner-up in the NMAWC and Makima's boyfriend."

The word, 'boyfriend', sent a lump to Mikey's stomach, but he quickly shook off the thought; Kima was a human and he was a mutant turtle for crying out loud, she deserved someone normal. Wait a sec…

"How long have you had these wings," he asked tugging lightly at the white wing on her left side.

"That's part of the story," Kima answered smiling sadly up at him as Raph and Donni started asking their own questions at the same time.

"How did you escape the fire," Leo demanded breaking through the chatter.

"I…," Kima struggled with the words, "I…didn't…"

The brothers were stunned silent as Makima bowed her head in an attempt to hide her tears.

"I did…perish in the fire," Kima whimpered with tears running down her face, "someone had broken in after mother and I went to bed, and set the house aflame in order to trap us inside. They killed my mom and me, but…I didn't die, I was just turned to ashes; it was a homicidal attempt to unlock the power within me…"

The poor girl couldn't hold it any longer and fell to her knees weeping in pain and sorrow; although Shang was prepared for her break down, he stood back silently as the youngest turtle fell to his knees beside Kima and pulled into an embrace. Something inside him knew this was how it was to be, but he still loved the weeping angel.

"Kima…I can't describe the anguish that fills mine and my sons' hearts that someone would be mad enough to do this do you," Master Splinter spoke with sympathy and sincerity, "but what is this power of which you speak?"

"It's the power of the Phoenix Angel," answered a voice from the doors.

Everyone suddenly turned and saw a middle-aged man with shoulder length, golden blonde hair, dark-tanned skin and green blue eyes. His hair was matted down from the pouring rain and he wore a black, knee-length rain coat; however, protruding from his back was a pair of white, red-tipped wings.

"Oh shit," Kima and Shang said in unison.

Leo, Raph and Donni took up their defensive positions while Mikey kept his arms protectively around Makima.

"Haaaa, Makima Cecilia Heart-Hillson," the man sighed with an annoyed tone, "care to explain why you released your powers in front of these strangers?"

"Hehheh, um…hi Dad," Makima laughed nervously as she and Mikey rose to their feet.

"Dad?" came the voices of the four turtle brothers as they looked from their friend to the man by the doors.

* * *

uh-oh! looks like Kima's got a lot more explaining to do on two different sides. What will happen next? (Sry its so short!)

stay tuned and find out!

*facepalm* gah not again! stupid television announcers! curse them all.


	8. short chpysorry!

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I know its been forever since i updated, but i had no internet for months and i had no inspiration! thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, and followed my story so far! it really means alot! enjoy!

Disclaimer: in previous chptrs.

* * *

"You've got some explaining to do young lady," Kima's dad said as he walked up to the group, "for starters, why am I seeing four, giant, talking turtles?!"

"Um, they're mutant turtles, Daddy," Kima politely corrected, "and they are my friends! Do you remember the 'guests' mom and I told you about when you came home for my seventh birthday?"

"They…were the guests," the man asked pointing at the brothers.

"Yes," she answered and then turned to the turtles, "Dad, meet the turtle brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo! The walking rat is their father, Master Splinter; guys, I want you to officially meet my dad, Anthony Heart!"

"Uh….." was all that came out of the turtles' mouths.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Mr. Heart," Master Splinter greeted walking up to said man.

"Likewise," Anthony said shaking hands with the rat master, and then turned to his daughter, "And as for you missy…for punishment for breaking the rules, you can't use your new sword for two weeks and you can't leave the apartment for the next three nights!"

"Aw, c'mon Dad," Kima practically whined, "I just bought it!"

Her dad held out his hand with a 'give it over' gesture; taking the sword off her back, she handed to him, but then Leo intervened with a look of shock clear on his face.

"Where did you get this," He asked turning to the 'angel' girl.

"A store called second time around," she answered with a shrug, "the lady who ran the store sold it to me and asked for my autograph for a friend of hers…I forget who it was…."

"What's up Leo," Doni asked walking up.

"I gave this sword to April like two months ago to sell it," Leo recalled, "You said earlier that she called saying she had finally sold it right?"

"Yeah, she said she sold it to…."

At the same time, the four brothers looked to Makima in complete shock.

"What," she asked tilting her head to the side.

"YOU'RE BLIND ANGEL?!" they shouted in unison.

"Hahahahaha, in the flesh," Kima laughed, realizing now why they were freaking out.

The turtles couldn't believe that not only was their friend alive, but she was the reigning world martial arts champion…also, they just realized they got their shells handed to them by a girl.

"Well, I think it's time we were heading out now," Mr. Heart pointed out, breaking the silence.

"Fine," Kima sadly agreed, "I'll see you guys around!"

With that, the three humans walked out of the factory, Kima and her dad 'dismissed their wings when they got outside and headed back across the river to the city.

The Hamato family watched them from the window till they were out of sight; all still in shock of what had just occurred.

"Anyone else getting the feeling something is gonna happen soon," Mikey asked randomly after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

sorry its so short! but i had no idea what to write for this chptr...so technically its just a filler! Plz R&R...especially if you have ideas and/or suggestions for the story! THANK YOU!


End file.
